


Shuffle Challenge

by ShortIsNotFun



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Some is better then others, This is ehh, idk - Freeform, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortIsNotFun/pseuds/ShortIsNotFun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that thing where you put your music on shuffle and write based off the first 10 songs within the songs run time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shuffle Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this is good, some isn't idk  
> completely unedited like everything I write
> 
> \- Maddie xx

Wake me up - Ed Sheeran

Luke loved Ashton, He was certain of that. He loved Ashton from head to toe, to Luke he had no flaws. Ashton was absolutely his definition of perfection. And maybe, just maybe, he loved how some days Ashton's eyes matched his hair in the right light. And Luke knew he was just too in love the boy, "whipped" as the boys constantly teased him with. But he didn't care, He loved ashton so much nothing else really matter. As he looked over at the boy, he realized he could never really explain how much he loved him within words. And they've had their share of fights, but they never lasted long, how could he ever stay made at Ashton. And as he heard the sweet nothings mumbled in his ear, that morning voice he loved so much, he knew he wanted this to last forever.

 

Time To Dance - Panic at the Disco

This place was insane and ashton didn't remember why he was there. Then he looked across and realized it, Luke. The boy was absolutely stunning and had a mouth he wanted all over him. But who knew, everyone said the boy was a flight risk. He was willing to take that chance though as he watched the boy move his hips teasingly on the dancefloor. He practically had to shout at himself that it wasn't right to stare at this boy, til he made eye contact. Damn when he bit his lip, Ashton noticed the lip ring, and fuck he'd let that boy do unholy things to him. 

 

House of Gold - Twenty One Pilots

Luke wanted to grow old with ashton. He was certain of it. He couldn't do anything without him anymore. So how could he grow old without the boy he adored, he'd do anything to make him feel like a princess. He'd runway, leave everything for this boy and maybe he was a tad insane but he lived for the moments when ash would call him a princess or snuggle a little further into his side during movie night. Luke knew he'd never be much, of course he knew that. But ashton was his prince and that was all that mattered. 

 

Burnin Up - Jonas Brothers

Damn when did luke get hot? was all ashton could think. They were at a club, it was a night off, where else would he be? But damn he was getting a little sexy with some random girl, and he couldn't help himself. He might've drooled, he'd never tell. He wanted to be the one getting a little piece of that right now, and as he saw Luke bite his lip he knew he was looking at him. Luke wanted him too and if that didn't make his jeans a little tighter, what would. All ashton wanted to do was drag the boy out of the club and fuck him senseless. And that's exactly what he did. 

 

Ur so Gay - Katy Perry

Ashton was sure he was straight. Or at least he thought he was. Luke looked at the boy, he was so stereotypical and yet he wasn't even gay. Or at least that's what he told himself everynight after Luke fucked him into the mattress. The boy was so frickin gay and lame all at once and he couldn't believe he had a crush on the asshole. Ashton was curled into the couch wearing his sweater wrapped around his hands in paws. He looked adorable, flower crown on his head, and luke just wanted to shake the boy senseless, as he pulled away from a heavy make out session. Ashton was so so gay, and yet he claimed he didn't even like boys. 

 

Long Way Home - 5SOS

Luke could've driven forever with ashton in the passenger seat. All the memories came to life as the went past a certain park, memories of him and how he fell in love. He didn't care anymore where he was as long as he had ashton at his side. Luke didn't mind when he made a wrong turn, ashton singing along to the radio. He was supposed to be here, he didn't mind. He didn't even remember what road they were on when the clock hit 2 am. And as he hit a stop sign, he would always lean in for a kiss. He made to make sure they'd be home in time to get sleep. But for now he'd settle for a late night journey with his one and only.

 

Thinking out Loud - Ed Sheeran

Ashton was deep in thought, staring at his boyfriends glowing complextion. Wondering how long Luke would love him. Cause Ashton knew he'd always love Luke this way when he was on his death bed. Hell he fell more in love with the boy everyday as he cuddled into his chest in bed everynight, waking up to the most beautiful boy in the world. When this band runs its course, when they have nothing but each other, he knew they'd still be just in love. Ashton would remember how he met the boy and how many years he had to claim him as "mine" But he'd never trade a second of it. Laying under the moonlight, he fell even more in love. And he realized he always fell a bit further in the weirdest moments. When luke would parade around the kitchen in his boxers singing beyonce. When they would argue over lyrics. They were so in love, and always would be.

 

Happy Little Pill - Troye Sivan

It was one of those nights, and luke hated being alone. He was just a scared boy in the scheme of things, all he wanted was Ashton. The boulevard terrified him because at this time It was beyond crowded. Everyone was on something and luke just wanted to cry. Where was Ashton, he always made this better. He numbed it all a little. And that was what Luke needed as he stumbled through the crowd alone. Everything was so unknown and familiar all at once and Luke had made this a hobby. Killing time waiting for Ashton to bring him sweet relief. Ashton to take him away from the bright lights and unknown. Away from the crowds and drugs. The deeply unhappy people and tight clothing. His Ashton made it ok. Ashton and only Ashton could bring him happiness in this dark of a setting. His only happy pill. 

 

Radioactive - Marina 

Luke felt free, but ashton merely felt trapped. This wasn't love. Of course luke thought it was but the boy was so dense it didn't matter. He made Ashton feel so strange, and he couldn't do this. But seeing the younger beg for his love was so worth it. But when Ashton was around luke he felt so Radioactive and he knew he couldn't fall. He'd only be let down. But right here right then, luke felt free and at home. Ashton just felt numb and frozen seeing the boy so utterly alive. No no. Luke couldn't be happy around ashton. Luke couldn't love ashton. No no. Ashton was sure he would go into a meltdown. Love was his fear. And to him luke, luke was fearless.

 

Why don't we go there - One Direction

Luke was so over taking it slow. There were so many things he could do if Ashton would just loosen up. They had all night they could run around town, they could skip town, they could do anything. As long as Ashton just let Luke take control. They could run away, buy a plane ticket and ditch their day jobs. They could do anything in a night. Luke wouldn't hurt ashton and he just wanted to make the most of the night. He just wanted to fall into Ashton and take a long ass drive at three am. And he knew by the look on ashton's face, this would be a great night.


End file.
